Life Line
by eternallydaydreaming
Summary: In a time of chaos one must retreat to solitude in order to find clarity and the will to press on.


Life Line

Inhaling deeply, the salty air to tickle his nostrils. Despite the stress between having to fix the Regalia, being a broke prince, and the news of his father's death, Noctis found peace in listening to the waves crashing onto the shore and the occasional squawk of the seagulls flying around, waiting for the perfect opportunity to steal food. Despite being a beach resort he was surprised more people didn't crowd the beach of Galdin Quay though he couldn't really complain. He never cared for large, noisy crowds. Relaxing his muscles he immersed himself into the Zen moment and patiently watched the fishing lure bob on the surface. Even as approaching footsteps creaked against the wooden pier, Noctis kept his focus on the open ocean. From the corner of his eye, Noctis spied Prompto sitting down, leaning his back against a wooden post. Hi blonde friend dangled one leg over the pier's edge so that he was facing the side of the prince's face. The click of the shutter signaled that Prompto was exploring his own stress reliever.

"Caught a bite yet?"

Prompto's shaky voice betrayed his attempt of being light-hearted. Everyone seemed to have been walking on egg shells around Noctis as he was still reeling from Insomnia's fall, the prospect of never returning home, and the uncertainty of what lied ahead. Not wanting to alarm his friend with his somber mood, Noctis playfully tilted his head to the empty bucket in between them.

"Not yet."

"Oh…," passed between Prompto's lips, unsure of where to go from there. So he settled on silence as he snapped various pictures: Noctis fishing, a boat passing by, random strangers frolicking by the shore. Having run out of inspiration, Prompto lowered the camera into his lap and stared at the fishing line. His head then cocked to the side as a thought passed through his mind.

"Did the king fish?"

"Huh?" The random question caught him off guard. Casting a sideways glance he noticed Prompto flinching as if he shouldn't have asked. Sighing, Noctis hesitated before muttering, "I don't think so…"

Raising one eyebrow, Prompto curiously pressed on. "What do you mean you 'don't think so?' Didn't he take you out on the fishing trips when you were a kid?"

Snorting loudly, Noctis shook his head. "You kidding? He was too busy ruling a kingdom and spent all of his energy in protecting the city. Never really left Insomnia unless he had to. You know, for diplomacy and the such."

"But," Prompto no longer bothered to try to hide his confusion. "How did you learn to fish if not from your father?"

– 12 years prior –

Light cascaded through the large windows as the breeze fluttered the large white curtains. The fresh air was most welcoming though the prince found himself frowning. He shifted uneasily as his lower back throbbed. Each movement sent sharp pains shooting from his back through his leg. Even when he sat still it was as if he sat on needles. The cool breeze only taunted him as he wished to run around with Umbra but remained confined to his wheelchair. Why couldn't Luna be visiting during his greatest time of need? Nevermind that he was already scheduled to head to Tenebrae. That day could not come soon enough.

A light rasping at the door stirred his attention.

"Enter," he answered as he clumsily turned his right wheel so he could face the door's direction. His tiny arms found it difficult to navigate the contraption and thus usually resigned himself to sulk in his bedroom as he had done since the day he finally awoke from his coma.

When he finally gazed upon the open door he found one of his attendants standing before him. He was an old man. Noctis could not say how old. The man had white hair; that qualified as old. He was tall but not like his father, and he was thinner too. Instead in his typical formal black suit, Noctis stared curiously at the attendant's outdoorsy attire of tan pants, a white t-shirt, and tan vest with far too many pockets, and ridiculously high black rubber boots. Noctis pursed his lips to stifle a giggle as he stared at the man like he had sprouted a second head.

"What are you wearing, Mr. Piscatoris?"

The minute he opened his mouth little chuckles tumbled out. The young prince couldn't help himself as the oversized hat casted a shadow over half of the man's face.

"Laugh all you want, Your Highness," the attendant retorted. "But surely I could not go in my usually attire especially considering a destination."

Amusement turned to bafflement as Noctis's eyebrows knitted together.

"We're going somewhere? No one told me."

"That's because it's a surprise."

True to his word, Mr. Piscatoris whisked the prince into a car. Not one of the nice cars from the King's collection. It was a normal car. A small blue car with cloth seats and a simple dashboard. The entire car seemed to only have two cup holders. What did Mr. Piscatoris do when he had company?

Noctis stared out the window as they left Insomnia's city limits. His heart raced as they exited the security of the wall – the first time since being attacked by the MT's.

"Does my father know about this?" Uncertainty coated his voice as he watched trees pass by.

"Of course he does," he chuckled lightly.

"Does he know we are outside of the city?" His disbelief must have been evident as Mr. Piscatoris offered a reassuring nod.

"Worry not, Your Highness. We are not going far."

Just as promised, Mr. Piscatoris soon turned off onto a dirt road until they came upon a pond. The surrounding trees casted their shadows while the central clearing allowed for ample light to reflect off the murky waters. Noctis had a more fantastical notion of what solitary watering holes should look like - crystal blue waters with lily pads and cute frogs bouncing on them. This place appeared more like a swamp with various tall vegetation and bugs flying around.

After setting up the cursed wheel chair, Mr. Piscatoris gently retrieved Noctis from the car and carefully positioned him in the chair. As he was pushed toward a rickety-looking pier, Noctis watched the wheels sink into the mud. The rubber boots suddenly made a lot more sense. Once reaching the pier, Mr. Piscatoris left him to retrieve more items from the car. When he returned, he sat down a metal box and held two fishing poles, the smaller of which he handed to Noctis.

"I don't understand," Noctis confessed, reluctant to grasp the pole. The old man helped the boy to position his hands properly on the device.

"We are fishing today," he announced matter-of-factly.

"I see that. But why? And I don't even know how."

"I will be teaching you, silly."

Noctis sighed but ignored the less formal tone. While many members of the royal staff kept strict formalities, the prince's personal attendants each took on their own role in his life. His former nurse-maid was the closest he had to a mother and she doted on him as one. Gladiolus was the easily irritated older brother who wasn't afraid to beat him down a couple of notches while Ignis was the patient mentor. Mr. Piscatoris was like a grandfather who would balance teasing with sage advices. Each of these people were the ones who could cast titles aside and just treat the prince as the young boy he was.

"Ok, now we just swing the pole back as such," he instructed as he guided through the prince's limited range of motion, "and release."

The line stretched out as the lure soared across the air and plopped in the water. Letting go of Noctis, Mr. Piscatoris baited his lure, released it into the pond, and proceeded to wait. In the silence, Noctis heard the frogs chirp and the occasional rustling of leaves when the breeze brushed against them. Once in a while a gnat buzzed in and out of his ear, earning them an annoyed swat. Time escaped him as he impatiently waited for something, anything to happen. Noctis wanted to press the old man as to why he dragged him out to the middle of nowhere but feared rebuke for breaking the quiet since the elder seemed calm yet focused on his task as he slowly reeled the line back occasionally. Impatience finally won over however.

"How long before a fish bites?" the prince whined.

"That depends on their mood. Besides you need to entice them. Grab their attention. A motionless object is not much fun to stare at. The fish will lose interest if you don't stimulate their interest."

"How come no fish has taken your bait then?" Noctis challenged.

"Because you can't force the fish to bite. They have to want it for themselves."

Noctis huffed though his vibrating lips, sounding more like he was spitting raspberries. He watched the old man at work and tried to imitate his motions but grew more restless as frustration enveloped his mind. All he wanted to do was throw the fishing pole into the pond.

"Noctis, close your mind and take a deep breath. Allow it to cleanse your mind."

Groaning, he rolled his blue eyes indignantly.

"Do it!"

And there was the chastisement but the stern tone forced the stubborn prince to follow orders. Leaning back he tilted his head, closed his eyes, and filled his nostrils with the cool, marshy-smelling air. Then he released the breath through his mouth and repeated the process. Each inhale was full of pleasant, woodsy scents while every exhale seemed to pull out his negativity, replacing it with calm. Once his heart beat returned to baseline levels, Noctis opened his eyes and stared at the puffy white clouds.

"Feel better?"

"Kind of," he admitted. "I didn't throw away the pole but my leg is hurting again. I hate sitting in this thing. It's not comfortable."

"Is that all?"

Noctis jumped on the invitation to vent. "No, that's not all. I can't do anything. Can't even pee without help. I can't go to school. Can't play outside. Can't be with friends. I'm stuck in my room all day long. I can't even reach for my toys without falling out this stupid thing! I hate this! All of this! I hate those stupid Niffs too for crippling me! They should have done a better job at killing me!"

His shoulders shook as he slumped over. Tears streamed down his face as loud sobs burst out of his mouth. Strings of saliva dribbled down his chin. Yet he clutched tightly onto the fishing pole. A pair of loving arms wrapped around him and gently caressed his back.

"I understand how difficult all of this must be. I've been there."

Noctis pulled back slightly; his eyes pleaded for the man to continue.

"When I was young I had an illness that weakened my body. Like you I was confined to a chair for most of the day. It was frustrating to watch the other boys run and play ball while all I could do was watch. I felt hopeless and useless. Then my grandfather took me on his fishing trips. That I was able to do. The process can be lengthy and sitting it out was the best method anyway." The man smiled as he reminisced about his childhood. "When I was grown and recovered from the illness, I still found peace in fishing. Escaping the bustling city life and the stress of work to just sit in nature's peace, surrounded by her beauty. I found comfort being out here on my own. This is what I wanted to offer you, Noctis. I chance to forget all of your worries, to escape your confines."

I sharp yank on the pole interrupted Mr. Piscatoris's monologue. Wrapping his hands around the prince's smaller hands, he helped the boy real in his first catch. Once fully retracted, Noctis proudly eyed the trout. It wasn't much by most fishermen's standards but the boy surely could dine on it that night.

"I'm sure this will do well with a lemon butter sauce."

"As long as the chef doesn't add red pepper. Makes it too spicy. Blah!" Noctis stuck his tongue out as if already on fire.

\- Present -

The prince never forgot that day. Mr. Piscatoris and Noctis made monthly trips out to various fishing spots near Insomnia so that he could escape being cooped up in his bedroom. Even after he recovered from his injury, Noctis anxiously looked forward to the next trip especially the ones scheduled after school exams. The stress always seemed to float away with the winds. He needed that solace now more than ever as he fought to find clarity in his current chaos.

"Ooh, you got one!" Prompto declared as the line tensed and the pole arched more.

Rising to his feet, Noctis skillfully reeled his catch in, working to tire the fish out without damaging the line. Pulling the large blue fish out of the ocean, he smirked at the potential dinner prospects.

"Hey, let me get a picture of that!"

For the first time in several days, Noctis forgot about their losses and their doubts. Posing with his catch, Noctis boasted a proud smile and for a moment allowed peace to encapsulate him.


End file.
